The Organization Escapades: Hypnotic Flames
by Midnight Forest
Summary: For Chasm Lover...  Saïx has been Xemnas' lapdog since he and Axel first joined the Organization. And now that Axel has become such close friends with Roxas, Saïx cant help, but "feel" neglected by his childhood friend, even now. What will Axel do? Axaï
1. 69 is Axel's Favorite Number

**Yo Yo Yo, What up! This is Midnight Forest. That's right, the original man of the hour is doing this one! I usually don't do yaoi, but it is completely possible. Azalea says I gotta have a special guest from Kingdom Hearts, so I chose someone who I feel I have a special connection with, not only because she's hot, but because she is someone with a clear conscience. So here she is… She's beautiful, she's stunning, she's fun to be with, guys she is not single. Please welcome the Princess of Radiant Garden, Kairi!**

**Kairi: Hey, Chris, what's going on?**

**Midforest: Oh, nothing much, chillin out. So, how have things been on the Island?**

**Kairi: Great! I will finally graduate next year and I am glad.**

**Midforest: One more question before I start: Who is your favorite Organization Member?**

**Kairi: Oh, that's easy, Axel!**

**Midforest: Wait, what? Axel is the guy who kidnapped you by force, or did you forget?**

**Kairi: Oh, I remember, and I thought he was hot back then. He's also very hilarious. I actually secretly enjoyed-**

**Midforest: That is all the time we have right now, please enjoy the story whose characters I do not own. If I did, I would not be writing these pretend stories, now would I? Onward!**

**Kairi: Hey!**

_The Organization Escapades:_

_Hypnotic Flames, Starring: Axel and Saïx_

The Castle That Never Was… Or was it? That's what the fiery-redhead was thinking as he wandered the endless halls of the west wing. He arrived in the multi-purpose room with an almost happy smirk in his face, which turned heads.

"What's with the smirk on his face?" asked Zexion.

"Maybe he got laid."

"Yeah, right. Who would fuck the hothead?" Larxene replied to Marluxia's comment.

"Oh, I don't know, you!

"Can it, Marly!"

"Actually, you would do anyone in; that's how desperate you are for sex," Vexen started, "and by the way, I do hear you crying out random Organization members' names during your, ahem…" He cleared his throat, "…daily 'yoga and meditation sessions'." A multitude of "ooh's" sounded the room.

The raucous immediately stopped once a furious Saïx entered their quarrel. "Instead of fooling around like obnoxious children, why don't you embark on the missions I gave to you all?"

"Oh, come on. Saïx," Axel cut in. "It's not even nighttime and you're already going berserk. They were just having some morning fun." Saïx growled and glared at Axel's never fading smirk. "Besides, Roxas told me the only missions you're giving are recon anyway."

"Butt-out, Axel!" Saïx became even more angered.

"Oh?" Axel strode closer to Saïx, "I didn't think you were so primitive, my friend, but if you want my butt out, I'll follow orders, sir." Axel began unzip his robe, but his hand was slapped away by Saïx's. A flurry of laughs emerged.

"I didn't mean it that way, you numbskull! Get your head out of the gutter and report-in for your mission!"

"Alright," Axel moaned in exasperation. "What you got for me today? Recon and investigation in Neverland, right?"

"Negative."

"Then what is it?"

"If you would stop talking over me and let me finish…"

"Temper," Axel warned, not wanting Saïx to go berserk.

"Superior is taking a trip to Castle Oblivion and he needs us to protect him."

Axel began to chuckled as he patted Saïx on the back, "oh that's funny, Saïx, really. As if our leader needs his subordinates to protect him in his own domain."

"Xemnas will be in an immobilized state and he needs those he can trust to guard him." Saïx flipped his aqua-colored, spiky, and long hair. "Bottom line, Xemnas trusts me, and unfortunately, I trust you."

Axel began fondling with his flaming locks. "Why didn't you get Marluxia? I'm sure he wouldn't allow anything to happen to his lov- "Axel instantly found himself up against the wall by the Luna Diviner's arm. His eyes glowed a golden color as he growled, "don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I sense a hint of a little emotion called jealousy, my lunar friend."

"Shut up and get ready while I still trust you," Saïx said averting his gaze from the hothead.

* * *

An hour later, Axel was ready to depart. As he made his way to the conference room he thought about Saïx. Once called Isa, he used to be Axel's best friend before they became Nobodies. Axel remembered every day they spent together in Radiant Garden and wanted their prior friendship to continue. He also knew Saïx remembered as well because he always told Axel of how the redhead is the only one he trusts. Since then, however, they've grown further apart as each day passed by. The only thing the aqua-haired berserker was interested in was being Number I's lapdog. He barely came out of his room after Marluxia's spread legs aroused the Superior. Believe it or not, Axel didn't want Saïx to suffer; so much that he would spread his own legs if it were to help a close friend.

"Are you well prepared?" Saïx asked as Axel entered the conference room. He nodded slowly while looking away to stare at a random object.

"Excellent," Xemnas approached, "We can leave immediately. Saïx, what about the others. I don't want them to know of our voyage."

"It is taken care of, Superior. I have sent each of them on two difficult missions except for Demyx, but he stays in bed all day anyway."

"Right. Remind me to speak to that boy about responsibility." Axel knew well enough that this _talk_ Xemnas spoke of wouldn't include actual words, but moans and panting.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Super-"

"Can we get a move on please?" Axel blurted out.

"My, my, Axel," Xemnas chuckled, "Don't be so hasty. We're departing now." He opened a dark corridor in front of him and led the way in. The corridor preceded them to the outside of Castle Oblivion. "Now," Xemnas said, "though the outside looks the same, the inside of it may seem a bit different." The trio continued into the castle and immediately, a large grin posed itself on Axel's teardrop tattooed face. The inside wasn't gray and white like before; the interior was red, pink, and purple.

"Wow," Axel exclaimed, "someone's been letting Marly decorate!"

Surprisingly, Number I gave a pleased look. He opened a door on the far side of the room and held up is hand. "This is where I must call on you to protect me. Once I enter this chamber, my body will shut down for two hours. During this period of immobilization do not leave my side." With that, he closed the chamber doors. About an hour later, Axel exhaled letting his guard down and went to lounge on a nearby loveseat.

"What are you doing?" Saïx asked, "you are supposed to be guarding the room."

"Yeah, and there is no one coming in here so what's the point?" Axel yawned and laid back in the seat, sighing loudly in the process. "You know, you need to loosen up a bit, man."

"What? What do you mean?" Saïx glared at redhead.

"I mean, you're always so tense and you never even try to have a good time."

"First of all, I am a Nobody that cannot feel. Secondly, I am the only one here who can handle the most responsibility, and no one seems to care!" Saïx over-toned, losing his cool a tad bit.

"Well, you say you can't feel?" Axel sat up, "Saïx, did you not just feel frustration towards me? Do you not feel pleasure when you fight? Don't you get annoyed and aggravated with everyone in the Organization? Do you not feel jealousy whenever you see, think, or hear about Marly and Xemnas-"

"Shut the hell up!" Saïx cut off Axel's remaining words.

"Anger, an emotion. Saïx, I have been telling you, us Nobodies retain all of the memories of our past lives and we feel what they felt." Saïx walked over to Axel, enraged by everything that came out of the Flamer's mouth.

"I know that. I've known that since we awoke from our sleep the night our hearts were lost to the darkness. I try to forget everything from back then, but-"

"But you cant!" Axel sprang up to stand face to face with the Luna Diviner, "You can't forget anything because memories like that don't just fade away, got it memorized? I can't forget any of it either, because my days with you were the best days of my life, Isa!" Axel gasped lightly at the words that passed his lips. Saïx also gasped with his eyes widened.

"I haven't heard that name in years," Saïx said.

"Well, Isa is your real name. Saïx is, after all, a name given to you by Xemnas when we joined the Organization. Our names rearranged with an "X" in it. When you think about it, we sold our souls to Xemnas when he changed our names."

"Maybe, but I feel that our lives have more meaning to them now than before."

"I disagree, my friend. I believe we had a great life, and a great relationship. You were like my brother," Axel explained.

"What about Roxas, and his odd resemblance to Him?" Saïx questioned.

"That wanders my mind a lot, but you were my friend first."

"I still am like your brother," the aqua-haired Nobody continued the previous subject. "I mean if you want me to be. I thought that we should forget about our past friendship because it would be a lot different."

"Come here," Axel gestured. They both sat down on the seat. "I want us to be friends again, Isa."

"Me too, Lea." For the first time in ages, the Luna Diviner let a smile grace his lips, which greatly surprised the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel grinned and playfully pounded Saïx's shoulder. "Axel, can I tell you something?" Saïx asked as Axel leaned back in the seat.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Well, something from my past always haunts my mind. It's about our friendship." Saïx bit on the skin inside his lip. "there was something that made me really admire you when we were children, and I felt that it was probably…"

Saïx felt his mouth become covered by soft, moist skin. Axel's lips were conjoined with his. He pulled away with an astonished look on his face. The redhead's eyes remained closed, his lips still slightly parted, and his cheeks stained with a red tint, almost matching the color of his hair. Saïx gulped, and questioned in his mind, whether he should kiss him back or leave him alone. Axel finally opened his eyes, deep green eyes meeting piercing golden ones. "Lea…"

"I'm willing to do anything to see you happy again, Isa," Axel said, pouring out lost emotions, "I will do anything I can to make you smile and forget about Xemnas, because I miss that side of you. Even if… I have to give you _my_ body, got it…memorized?"

Saïx shuddered at the depth of his truthful words, intricately touching his heart in more ways than one. Before he could retaliate, Axel had them engaged in another kiss; this one being more passionate and fiery than the last. The redhead darted his tongue into the other's mouth, getting lost in the heated binds of lust and deeper care for his friend than he thought. Saïx surprisingly lapped his tongue over Axel's, and they began to playfully fight over dominance. However, since the Diviner wasn't used to common affections, Axel easily won dominance and went further into the deep, wet caverns of his childhood friend's mouth. Saïx, unnoticeably to himself, let out a muffled moan into the kiss, which wasn't left unnoticed by the redhead as he ran his hand down to the zip of Saïx's cloak, letting it down until he was able to remove it.

Looking over Saïx bare chest as they parted for air, he blushed, looking from his face to his torso, imagining taking every part of that body into his mouth. He made that dream a reality as he dropped his lips onto Saïx's once again and then maneuvered his hands up and down his pale, soft torso. Tongues intertwined, skin was caressed, and feelings were filled whilst the make-out session continued. Axel pulled down Saïx's pants and let them fall to the floor, along with his boots. The Diviner loosed another array of gasps and moans when the redhead kissed and nibbled along his jaw line into his neck and finally his collarbone.

"Ugh, L-Lea…" The soft whisper that fell from Saïx's mouth halted the redhead's movements for a moment as he let the sound of his name from the other's mouth in that soothing tone. It made his mind go wild and he needed more.

"I love the sound of my name from your lips…Let me hear more…" Axel continued with his ministrations, now placing a soft and tender kiss to each of his nipples before licking them repeatedly and finally taking one into his mouth and sucking. More gasps and desperate calls out for him is what he received for pleasuring his best friend. He finally bit on the hardening bud while squeezing the neglected one between his thumb and index finger, enticing a long, drawn out moan from the receiver. Against his abdomen, he felt a hard object throb and poke at him, violently, which told him that Saïx was incredibly horny and wanting more sexual release.

Slowly, Axel reached his hand into the aqua haired horn dog's briefs and pulled out the already weeping, rock solid pale member. He practically drooled at the sight. Saïx's cock was pale, with tints of red all over because of the blood rush, and was practically pouring out pre-cum. It was throbbing out of control, which made Axel salivate even more. One slight touch to the tip of the member and it throbbed wildly. He looked up at Saïx's face after not seeing it since he started pleasuring him, and he was stunned.

His hair lost most of its spiky appearance, and lay flat, wild, and silky on his sweat beaded face. His eyes were closed tightly and a very deep crimson blush covered his entire face all the way to his ears and neck. The way the blush painted his face, made his X-like scar across his face look implausibly cute. His mouth was also parted open with his teeth showing; his innocence also being shown through this delightful scene before Axel.

"L-Lea… I… I'm leaking," Saïx whispered, barely being able to muster a word. He was obviously referring to his semen covered cock, which was still overflowing pre-cum like a fountain. To the redhead, it was overwhelmingly erotic, and he had to continue, his own cock becoming harder than steel.

Axel went on to massage the weeping shaft before stroking it slowly, receiving multiple groans from the Luna Diviner, his most prized possession at the moment.

"Lea! Please! Stop making me feel like this!" Saïx unwillingly commanded.

"Feel?" Axel raised an eyebrow, "who was it that said earlier that us Nobodies do not feel anything because we don't have hearts?" He released Saïx's cock, which upset said man, evidently because of the whimper he loosed.

"Don't stop. I don't want you to…"

"Jeez, make up your mind… Isa." He kissed Saïx again before doing down to take his cock within the wet caverns of his entrance; first licking the tip and then taking half of his swollen member in.

"Ah!" Saïx screamed. The pleasure he was feeling right now was way too much, but he needed more of it… "Lea!" He pulled Axel off of his cock before roughly, and quickly stripping the redhead down to nothing at all. He got on top of Axel and kissed him roughly, admiring his toned abs and stiff pecks between each kiss. He then looked down to his friend's cock and gasped.. It was almost twice as big as his and the fine deep red hairs that neatly covered the base, made it look twice as appealing. Saïx immediately went down on Axel's hard cock and sucked it, fitting as much of the massive length as he could; in the process, making Axel moan loudly. While the Diviner was busy handling business in between Axel's legs, the redhead grabbed Saïx's hips and brought them above his face, his cock throbbing against Axel's face. He took in the member and began sucking it along with Saïx sucking his. Saïx moaned into Axel's cock, which, in turn, made Axel moan through the vibrations through his own shaft. His ball sac tightened, which meant that he would soon be cumming. He went on to suck on Saïx's balls, taking one testicle into his mouth while pumping his rod furiously with his hand. More moans were let loose while each boy pleasured the other, and was returned the pleasure for pleasure. Their sixty-nine was completely a wonderful sight to behold. That is exactly what their voyeur thought as well.

"I cannot allow this to continue," Xemnas whispered to himself behind the door to the chamber he was once in. He had awaken fifteen minutes ago to find this heated pleasure exchange. The Superior couldn't help but jerk-off to the two boys' sexy sixty-nine, but once he came, he was going to make sure they never get the chance to do it again. He was going to join in, but he allowed them to enjoy themselves while they could.

**FIN**

**Midforest: Wow, I like writing yaoi a little bit now. It was pretty exciting to me.. I might just take over the entire thing… By the way, this takes place before "A Hope for Fame", in case you were all wondering. This story is for Chasm Lover.**

**Kairi: Amazing…**

**Midforest: I know, now get out! Well, readers, read, review, and rock on! Remember, you can request a pairing anytime in your reviews or send me a PM if you don't want others to know about your Organization Fetishes…**


	2. Am I Inferior?

**Midforest is back again for the continuation of this… This… well this thing, you all know what I'm talking about. I hate only having three reviews, so I'm gonna continue this story!**

* * *

_The Organization Escapades: Hypnotic Flames_

_An Axel and Saïx story by The Prince of the Midnight Forest_

_II: Am I Inferior?_

"Once again, I thank you two for watching over me while I regained full power over Castle Oblivion. I can now say that I trust you both," Xemnas said to Axel and Saïx as they returned to the Castle That Never Was.

"Anytime, Superior." Saïx smirked while nodding his head in agreement with his leader. It was Axel, however who noticed something a little off about the way Xemnas was talking and presenting himself. He almost seemed… happy. Upon the Superior's leave of the hallway into his own room, Axel tapped his friend on the shoulder whilst they continued onward to the kitchen. "What?"

"Don't you feel slight uneasiness when Xemnas is around lately?" the redhead asked, "I mean, it's like-"

"Look, Lea, you're worried about nothing. It's not like he saw what happened, or anything that preposterous." He only received a mildly adamant expression from his best friend. The Diviner's smirk faded and was replaced with a timid and blushing expression, "you don't think…"

"Exactly…" Even though this was a semi-serious moment, Axel couldn't dodge the fact of how adorable his companion looked when he blushed, or acted differently than his usual stuck up and snotty persona. He found himself lost within those golden eyes belonging to the Diviner.

"Hey! Do you want everyone to know about this?" Axel heard Saïx scream. He was jolted back into reality realizing what he was currently doing. He had Saïx pinned to the floor by the wall and his knee was brushed up against the other's groin. The Diviner had a wild and shocked expression and a deep blush plastered on his face. The redhead gathered himself and got up, helping Saïx up in the process. "Look, we have to keep our decorum, as if that day never happened. Besides, isn't it obvious that I don't like you, and that I didn't enjoy it?"

"What? Wait a second!"

"That's right, Lea, I faked it all! If I did actually feel something, I would have asked for more, and we probably would be spending more time together. However, it has been four days and I have done nothing, nor have I mentioned anything about what you did."

"What I did? What about what you did! I may have started out, but you took the initiative later on. And you know, it really did seem like you wanted it desperately." Saïx cringed as he thought about how exceptionally correct Axel was regarding the way he felt. It's as if the Diviner were an open book of third grade literature; easy to be read in a split second. "You know, Saïx!" The sky-haired berserker flinched from the use of his Organization name, "I don't understand! I don't understand you, nor do I understand why you just let things go on like you aren't concerned with what's going on around you." Axel paused for a moment and was about to speak again, but he then decided to just walk away.

"Wait, Lea…"

"It's Axel…" he trailed off.

* * *

Wandering around the castles corridors, Axel found himself in the library. What better place to clear your mind and refill it with gothic literature? Well, since it was archived by Zexion, that's all you'd expect to be within his book collection. Again, Axel wandered through the many sections and shelves of the archive and found two books that interest him. The first was _The Sound of Waves_ by Yukio Mishima. It was surprising that he had a light romance novel within his archive, but then again, Zexion was always unpredictable. The second novel was one he had seen Roxas reading once before, however he was not sure what drew him to such a dark story. _Wuthering Heights_ was the title; the author was Emily Bronte. Funny thing about Emily Bronte. Roxas had once told Axel that Emily Bronte had died before the book was even published, and that her insights for writing the book was never to be known. Her sister, Charlotte was also a writer. Roxas read one of her stories as well called _Jane Eyre_.

He strolled up to the desk near the from of the library, where a moogle sat behind it. Zexion had hired a moogle to keep his books safe and accounted for. He was very overprotective when it came to his literature and research. Nothing was to leave the library without proper checking out.

"Checking-out books today, sir, kupo?" the moogle asked, while he was writing something down on a sheet of scroll paper with a quill.

"Oh, yes. Two novels."

"All right, Number VIII, these books are due back here for return or renewal two weeks from today. Don't forget, or you'll have to pay the late fee."

"Thank you," Axel said as he made his way out of the library and to his room to drop off the books. After reading the summaries of both novels, Axel decided to start with _Wuthering Heights_. It just seemed like a story that would outline the way he felt at that moment. Depressed, betrayed, but he was in need of some kind of affection… Even if it wasn't from the Diviner. Was he going to let the brandished personality of Number VII leave him in despair? Not in his worst nightmares. No, he was going to make Saïx suffer just as much as he did…

* * *

An emergency conference was called into effect by Xemnas, and all of the Organization Members took their seats atop the pillars around the circular throne room. Xemnas, of course, took the middle seat.

The Superior began to speak in his deep, mysterious voice. "As always, you are most likely wondering why I called you all here."

"Well, obviously," Vexen spat sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue, IV, before I cut it out," Saïx warned. Axel snorted at how the Diviner instinctively defended his "master".

"As, I was about to say," Xemnas continued, "A massive number of heartless have appeared down within the town. More specified, the Alley in Between. Apparently, they have obtained the mental capacity to have located portal in the Alley that leads here from Twilight Town and other worlds. Who ever is controlling the heartless now must have figured out where we dwell and are centering them here. Our job now is to clear those heartless out." He slowly pointed a finger in Roxas' direction, which sent a twinge of fear through his body.

"Why are you shaking like that? I haven't even said anything yet."

"I apologize, Superior," Roxas said, now calming to a steady mental pace.

"Yes, well, Roxas, your Keyblade will be the driving force here. We are still collecting hearts. You'll have backup from Numbers II, III, IV, V, VII and XI.

"What?" They all screamed.

"He will need the support. That is all. Please handle that problem immediately." With that, Xemnas teleported out of the throne room.

"I cannot believe this bullshit!" Marluxia yelled.

"Cut the whining, I'm going too." Saïx left the throne room in a angered manner. Everyone cleared out until there was just Axel and Demyx.

Demyx was strumming his sitar while humming a light tune. "Yo, Demyx."

He stopped playing for a moment, "Hey, dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much, we just don't talk that much anymore," said Axel.

"You said you hate me months ago, Axel. That's most likely why I haven't talked to you," Demyx scoffed as he continued to play. Axel held his forehead, for Demyx's stupidity is only masked by his innocent cuteness.

"_Wait a second…" _Axel thought. In an instant, his entire mood completely changed. "So Demy, wanna come to my room and watch TV?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," the mullet head replied as he jumped down from his chair. Axel escorted him to his room.

"_This is what you get when you play with fire, Saïx…"_

* * *

**All this wait for that bull crap? I'm sorry, were you expecting something epic? Well, blow my balls, cause it's not happening. Leave me reviews and I will continue.**


End file.
